1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for mounting medals on a uniform.
2. Prior Art:
A military medal is typically comprised of a loop of ribbon, a medallion suspended at a lower end of the ribbon, and an attaching device at the top of the ribbon for attaching to a uniform. Each branch of the military service has specific regulations for the wearing of medals. For example, there are rules that limit number of medals which may be mounted side-by-side on a single row without overlap, the number of medals which may be mounted side-by-side on a single row with overlap, the amount of permissible overlap within a row, the length of the medal from the top of the ribbon to the bottom of the medallion, etc.
Conventional medals are constructed for being attached to a uniform individually. Therefore, they are very difficult to line up properly. If they must be attached onto another uniform, the tedious mounting process must be repeated. Further, the attaching devices prevent them from overlapping. A highly decorated service member can run out of room on the uniform if the medals cannot be overlapped. Service members thus usually pay a medal mounting service or tailor shop to remove the original attaching devices, reconnect the ends of the loop ribbons which come apart after the attaching devices are removed, and attach the medals on a backing with pins, with overlap if necessary. The medals must be remounted every time a new medal is added to the same row.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,022 to Tubberville shows a medal mounting device for aligning a plurality of medals along a row and attaching them simultaneously to a uniform. It is comprised of an elongated bar with a channel on the back, and an elongated strip which snaps into the channel. The upper end of a medal ribbon is clamped between the channel and the strip. The ribbon is wrapped around the top of the bar and hung down the front. However, the ribbon shown is a single ply ribbon, not a loop as in a conventional ribbon. A medallion cannot be hung on a single ply ribbon. The mounting bar cannot be used with a conventional loop ribbon, which is not long enough to be clamped inside the bar, wrapped around the top of the bar, and hung down the front of the bar. A specially made ribbon is required.